tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Vecna
So did the wise man take the great secrets and lock them away. For he was fearful of the misery those secrets could cause to all those who sought knowledge. For each secret he hid, his shadow grew behind him, weighing heavy all that he wished to hide. - ''Old cautionary folktale from the Zels of Vhir. Vecna is the God of Secrets and Madness, an enigmatic deity who reveals himself to very few mortals. Possessed of the Great Secrets of Aureon, Vecna trades fragments of his vast pool of forbidden knowledge to ambitious, desperate, or insane mortals, garnering further secrets, knowledge and power in return. A Dark Apothesis ''Vecna, Aureon's Shadow, God of Secrets was birthed by Aureon when he chose to keep some powerful knowledge hidden from the world. Aureon took three great truths and sealed them away, beyond the eyes of any mortal or god save his own. From these, the three great secrets of creation, Vecna grew, a rogue and unbeknownst God. He slipped into Tolas and the minds of mortals, called by their secret desires and wicked enigmas. He traded his secret knowledge, for he knows all things hidden, for pacts of worship amongst the mortal races. '' ''Since then the two gods have been at odds. Aureon, trapped knowing that each secret he keeps empowers his most hated foe, but each revelation could end the world. Vecna, deriving his power from the secrets of Aureon, aware that despite all his power and knowledge over Aureon, he knows something hidden from all others: each secret shared diminishes his strength. Vecna shares his secrets in halves and quarters, always sure to keep something to himself. He seeks nothing more than to undermine all of knowing and learning, to destroy the light of knowledge and plunge the mortals of the world into the darkness of madness and secrecy. Only then will he finally be able to destroy his loathsome forebear. '' - Sermon of Priest Banneu in the Noble State of Tulbioun Worshipers of Vecna '''All mortals seek shortcuts, exceptions and powers beyond their ability. It is the arrogance of impermanence that drives these desires, but know that as part of your education here you will learn to curb these desires, and find joy in what you can accomplish on your own merit. I'm sure you've heard the rumours and stories, and I will make no attempt to dispel them. It is true that not every student has heeded these words. Some have walked a darker path, but if you've heard their tales then you know their fates, and that should be lesson enough.' -Speech by Ba'win of the College of Telinor, to new students of the 'tranquil' study of Necromancy Although small cults to Vecna do exist over Tolas, the God of Secrets operates primarily through contracts and exchanges with unwitting mortals. As such if a group do swear loyalty to Vecna, it is usually to either fulfill a price the God has levied, or to garner his attention. For those who deal with Vecna, their worship often becomes an obsession, giving ever more of themselves for the glimpses at the secrets the God hoards. These glimpses are almost always fragmentary, both to maintain the God's power, but also to enthrall the worshiper and coax them into giving ever more of themselves. Category:Deity Category:Vecna